


Therapiewürfel

by Chani



Category: Giga Games RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Physical Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chani/pseuds/Chani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GIGA reboot: Jonas and David are physiotherapists. After hours they work out their own kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapiewürfel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demiana_kassio](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=demiana_kassio).



> Silly little pick-me-up for demiana_kassio as entertainment at work. I haven't written anything in ages, be kind.

David has never been shy about using his bigger frame to manhandle Jonas. Not during soccer games and certainly not on the massage table.

David pulls an arm back and nudges his legs into the proper position, before pressing down. Jonas lets out the kind of groan only onehundred- seventy pounds of physiotherapist applied to an annoying hardened muscle can elicit from him.

There's a satisfying crack and David arranges Jonas back into a less convoluted shape. Jonas sighs happily when the muscles stop spasming and he feels more relaxed than he has in a week.

As soon as the boneless feeling recedes they'll switch places and he'll get to use his favorite tricks on David. Though smaller, Jonas is no less muscular, even if his lithe build doesn't show it immediately.  

It's become a bit of a habit to work on each other when the workload eases up and they find the time. It's different than working on patients. Knowing each others' limits means they can be a lot less careful with their strenght.

Tomorrow they'll both be sore, from the massage and what inevitably follows. Jonas grins, because he knows there aren't any patients scheduled before eleven, another perk of running their own practice.


End file.
